Safe and Sound
by akmdreamer
Summary: "Harry, you are so loved...so loved...Harry, Momma loves you...Dadda loves you...Harry, be safe. Be strong..." Lily's last moments told through a songfic.


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Safe and Sound belongs to Taylor Swift. **

**A/N: I almost cried the first time I heard this song, and I couldn't stop thinking how perfect it is for Lily just before Riddle cast the**_** Avada Kedavra**_**, and then in the last book when Harry uses the Resurrection Stone. :'( So, this is something I couldn't resist doing. Enjoy!**

**Okay, so, in a review, someone mentioned that I had used "Momma" instead of "Mumma", "Mum", "Mummy", or something else equally British. Thanks for pointing it out. Spell check corrects it automatically, and I forgot to fix it this time. So, it's all set now. **

**~Ari**

* * *

><p><em>"Harry...Harry, you are so loved. So loved...Harry, Mumma loves you...Dadda loves you...Harry, be safe. Be strong..." <em>~Lily Evans Potter, The Deathly Hallows Part 2

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
><em>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<em>  
><em>When all those shadows almost killed your light<em>  
><em>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<em>  
><em>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight<em>

Lily's mind was remarkably clear as she heard her husband's last words shatter the stifling air. Tears choked her and tumbled down her face in a frenzy that matched her heartbeat as she buried her face in her baby boy's unruly hair, kissing his pink cheeks as his nose scrunched up in confusion and fear.

She placed him carefully in his crib and knelt down in front of him.

_I have seconds to live. I'll make them last._

The nursery was a mess, rocking chairs and a wardrobe shoved hastily in front of the door, some poor chair splintered to pieces that had tripped her in her rush. These were all that would tell of Lily's vain attempt to buy just a few more minutes to live, just a few more minutes with her son.

Little Harry's fingers closed over one of the ceder bars of the crib, his dark emerald eyes wide and sincere as though he knew something was wrong, something was amiss. His little pink mouth formed the word, but no sound came.

_Mumma..._

Lily gave a soft cry of emotional agony. She was going to die, and he might as well...

"Harry, you are so loved...so loved...Harry, Mumma loves you...Dadda loves you...Harry, be safe. Be _strong_..."

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

Harry's chubby baby fist slipped through the bars of the crib and brushed Lily's cheek in the effort to grasp something, something he knew, something sure. The softness of his skin seemed to soak up the salty tears, and Harry whimpered as his fingers tangled in a strand of flyaway, deep red hair.

_Mumma..._

"You'll be okay...you'll be okay...I won't let him...I won't let him hurt you, baby."

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
><em>Everything's on fire<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps raging on<em>  
><em>Hold onto this lullaby<em>  
><em>Even when the music's gone<em>  
><em>Gone<em>

There was a quiet, icy chuckle from outside the door, mirth and glee at the mother and son's plight, at what he saw as pathetic, needless attempt to save themselves.

"_Bombarda_!"

The panel of wood and the furniture piled behind it seemed flimsy and nonsensical as the force of the spell blasted it aside like the small wooden blocks stacked in a small wicker basket next to the crib.

Lily's finger brushed her baby's face once more before she turned to face the shadow of a man engulfed by the folds of his black cloak, save alabaster-white, spidery hands that clutched a long, bone-like wand.

"Step aside, girl, and I won't harm you...Step aside now..."

Lily's throat closed up.

_The prophecy..._

"No - NO! Take me, please, take me instead!" she sobbed, not caring at the uselessness of her pleas, throwing her arms out in front of Harry as though they could protect him from any harm Voldemort might throw at them.

"Step _aside_, silly girl - step aside and you needn't fear your life...just give me the boy!"

"Please, not Harry, please...please...take me - kill me instead -" Lily gasped out, her tears coming afresh.

His laugh froze Lily in fear more than anything else had that night.

"Very well," he said, and then the wand was raised, the lip-less mouth formed the words, words she didn't hear but knew well, a blinding flash of green burst from the wand's tip, and Death rushed towards Lily, engulfing her in it's infinite arms.

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>The sun is going down<em>  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>No one can hurt you now<em>  
><em>Come morning light<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

Those same arms reached out to the child as the curse was uttered a third time in that house, but as the fingers brushed his forehead, just as his mother's had moments before but never would again, they recoiled in shock and displeasure.

The curse left nothing but a scar.

Voldemort left much more.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh._  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<em>  
><em>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh.<em>

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>Come morning light,<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

Not an hour later, a gaunt, pale man stumbled into the nursery, blinded by tears and consumed with grief.

He picked up the wailing baby and sank to the floor next to the body of the woman who had been a sister to him.

"Lily..._James_..." he sobbed. "Oh, Harry...They loved you so..._I _love you so...But they won't let me...they'll want me...they'll think...Oh, Peter, how could you?"

The baby pressed his small face into the man's chest, grateful for the familiarity of his godfather.

A familiarity that would soon be ripped from his tiny hands as well.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._  
><em>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.<em>  
><em>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.<em>  
><em>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.<em>  
><em>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.<em>  
><em>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.<em>  
><em>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.<em>

**A/N: I literally teared up a little while writing this. :'( Hope you enjoyed...Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
